


Fade

by PalaeoPanthalassa



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death from Old Age, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Implied/referenced skeksis/gelfling relantionships, M/M, Murder, Sexism, Skeksis cruelty, Story only starts to hint at getting darker by the end of chapter 2, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, each chapter is told from the perspective of a different skeksis, story takes place over a timespan of 200 years, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalaeoPanthalassa/pseuds/PalaeoPanthalassa
Summary: At the peak of the Golden Age of Thra, the skeksis began to fade. Having lived much longer than any natural creature should, their old age finally began to catch up with them, and fear began to twist their minds. At the heart of it all is the Emperor, who would do anything to keep the dying race of skeksis-kind alive, and as he clamps down upon his control of all of his people, so the empire falls further and further from what it once was.





	

The light of the festival lit up the night sky like the warm glow of flame. The air was thick with the sound of music and voices.  
  
Ahead of them, and stretching out across much of Skarith, a great expanse of make-shift structures of varying shapes and sizes were clustered together. And the shining centre-piece in the centre of all of it, the Castle of the Crystal stood out starkly against the dark night sky, every one of its windows shining a warm orange glow from within. Like a great pillar amongst a sea of light that seemed somehow so distantly familiar to him, but perhaps this was because he had seen the same sight at least 600 times before.  
  
skekOk the Scroll Keeper flexed his stiff fingers upon the reigns of his phegnese in anticipation, the treaty mission to the small distant Sifa clan had been a success, but the journey back had been a long one, they had been delayed more than once in crossing the rough terrain and now he was eager to be well-fed and rested again.  
  
Below him he could hear the marching gelfling guards begin to chatter amongst themselves, excited that they could see they were so close to journey’s end and so near to the festivities.  
  
“Hush now,” commanded skekSa the Admiral sternly but softly. “You’re not off duty yet, keep your faces forward and your minds focused. You are the guards of the crystal, and all of Thra, let everyone see how proud you are! Do not forget, the All-Maudra herself will be attending this evening.”  
  
The guards quickly quietened, but still smiling amongst themselves. skekOk could now hear skekLi the Satirist singing quietly to his left, her phegnese lagging slightly behind the other two.  
  
She grinned when he caught her eye. skekOk shook his head at her and looked forward once more. They were close enough to the festivities now that he could hear individual instruments amongst the medley of music and voices. The air thrummed with the sounds of drums and string instruments. The tantalising scent of food wafted on the breeze, of warm fruity wine, fresh bread and mouth-watering roasts.  
  
There was something infectious about these festivals, skekOk always found. The sounds, scents and sights were almost overwhelming in their intensity, but so strangely empowering. He could feel the music in his bones, in his heart. All his fatigue from the journey began drained away, to be replaced with determination and a sense of self-importance.  
  
“The Celebration of the Golden Age,” he spoke up grandly, puffing up his chest and shaking out the ruffles and tassels upon his burgundy robes. “Tonight, all of Thra celebrates the 600 trine anniversary since the birth of the skeksis, and when the Golden Age of Thra began. And I, as the Keeper of the Scrolls, and record keeper of all the history of Thra, will have the honour of sharing this tale once more with all of Thra-kind.”  
  
Several of the guards looked up at him excitedly, grinning and looking between themselves, and skekLi’s pale gaze twinkling playfully at him beneath the lantern light. The Admiral, at the lead of their party, merely huffed in agreement.  
  
There was a flash of red and gold of the skeksis flag bearing the abiranariba serpent unravelled, as a narrow trumpet was lifted to herald their arrival.  
  
“Welcome back, my lords,” the tall slender spriton gelfling flag bearer bowed low to their party as they passed.  
  
There was not a large entourage to welcome them, the festival was already in full swing and the arrival of their party nearly went unnoticed. More immediate was the actions of the gelflings and podlings closest to them, hurrying to get out of the way lest they be trampled upon by the phegnese mounts clawed feet.  
  
The music was steadily growing louder. Now, clearly audible above the medley of other sounds, a hearty familiar voice sang out. Moving ahead of them  was a throng of gelflings, podlings and skeksis alike, carving their way through the festival, the crowds parting to let them through. skekSa silently stopped their troop with raised hand and they waited for the parade to pass.  
  
Leading the parade, tall and brilliant in long robes of red and violet, bounded the Emperor himself. His booming voice, full of laughter and warmth, was echoed by many others as they sung along with him. Despite his hefty size, Emperor skekSo was surprisingly graceful, never once was there a risk that he would tread on any of his much smaller followers, as he leapt and pranced like not a day had passed since the Great Division.  
  
 _“…we wait for spring at summer’s end,  
Just to see the light again…”_  
  
And then the sounds of the singing were fading as they moved away, voices merging with the sounds of the drummers bringing up the rear of the parade.  
  
The phegnese and the troop of guards continued onwards.  
  
“The vapran royalty will no doubt have brought some fine berry mead,” skekSa noted up at the front, he looked pointedly back at the two of them. “Do not overindulge.”  
  
“I would never!” exclaimed skekOk, completely affronted. skekLi tittered in amusement.  
  
The Admiral had already lost interest, hissing between his teeth he looked ahead, signalling for their troop to slow again. Towering above the crowds, an immense form dressed in dark blue robes was making his way towards them, head held high and gaze unwavering.   
  
“Halt,” ever authoritative, skekVar moved to stand directly in their path. The troop immediately stood to attention, as he looked over them expectantly, calculating, seeking faults.  
  
There was movement behind him, almost completely hidden behind skekVar’s bulky form, a gelfling with a shock of blonde hair stepped around him, watched her footing so as not to stand upon the General’s robes, she came to a stop once she could see them and bowed her head. In her arms was a large bundle.  
  
“Mossi,” skekLi greeted quietly.  
  
skekOk flinched, but quickly covered it up by pretending to straighten his lapels.  
  
“Welcome back,” the General addressed skekSa, ignoring the rest of them. “Your mission?”  
  
“A success,” skekSa replied. “But I think it would be best if diplomatic matters were discussed elsewhere. I would be honoured, if the General would see fit to hear the full report from myself in the castle. I don’t do well with parties…”  
  
“Okay, but make it quick,” skekVar nodded. “I am on duty.”  
  
“My lord General,” skekOk spoke up as the General turned away. “I have duties of my own, as you know, I, as Scroll Keeper, and historian-”  
  
“Yes, yes,” skekVar waved one hand them dismissively. “You can stay here, I don’t need an account from all of you.”  
  
skekOk dismounted his phegnese, taking his time to unhook his feet from the stirrups and slide down. skekSa was already huffing impatiently by the time he had handed his reigns over to the nearest of the gelfling guard.  
  
To his surprise, he noticed skekLi hadn’t moved from her saddle.  
  
“I need to collect my puppets for the shows this evening,” she said when he gave her a questioning look. “I won’t be long. Look after Mossi for me, will you?”  
  
skekOk grunted noncommittedly and looked away, making a fuss of his clothes as the troop moved off again, tutting as he rearranged the tassels upon his shoulder pads and smoothed the fabric of his coat. It was the main part of his job that he did not enjoy, the frequent journeys away from the castle. He preferred the library, his office, the castle. Clean, contained, sophisticated… none of this necessity to deal with near-savages-  
  
“Lord skekOk, it is good to see you again,” said a small voice. “The journey was nice, I hope?”  
  
Hastily, skekOk glanced down as if he had only just noticed her. He drew himself up to his full height to peer down his beak quizzically at the gelfling smiling up at him. In the 10 days that the journey taken to the Sifa dwelling on the coastline, he had almost managed to convince himself that Mossi the gelfling did not exist.  
  
“Evening, Mossi,” he greeted simply. “The journey was good. How have you been?”  
  
“I’ve been having a nice evening so far, if that’s what you’re asking,” she smiled again, adjusting her grip on a bundle in her arms. “A bit exhausting though, I was worried that your party might not make it back in time.”  
  
“The good of the empire always comes first,” skekOk replied.  
  
“skekLi had promise me she would be here,” Mossi readjusted her grip upon the odd bundle she was holding again. “I’ve never seen such a big celebration before, but that’s not a bad thing, I’m just not used to it. She said she would be here.”  
  
“ _Lady_ skekLi,” skekOk corrected, disliking her familiarity. “And she is very busy this night, she has her own duties to attend to.”  
  
Mossi eyes darted away from him nervously, looking back towards the castle. skekOk huffed impatiently and crossed his arms, wishing that he had accompanied the others back now rather than having stopped here. It was not that he had an inherent dislike of all gelflings, he had plenty of them working for him, assisting with writings and organising the library for him when it was necessary. But with Mossi it was different.  
  
skekOk had never grown used to her presence, he doubted he ever would.  
  
“I think I will find skekLi,” she suddenly announced. “I don’t mind the walk.”  
  
“She will be back here soon enough,” skekOk replied dismissively. “I will go, you can stay-”  
  
It was then that he realised that the bundle in her arms was moving. It was a gelfling infant.  
  
“Is that… Is that yours?” he asked her incredulously.  
  
Mossi actually laughed.  
  
“No, of course not,” she grinned. “This is one of the All-Maudra’s newest children, she takes in many younglings who find themselves without parents. I am looking after him while his mother participates in the parade.”  
  
“I see,” skekOk replied, feeling somehow both reassured and disappointed.  
  
“Do you want to hold him?” Mossi smiled again.  
  
skekOk did not.  
  
“T-that’s most kind of you, but I fear I might drop him,” skekOk protested, backing away a step.  
  
But Mossi was insistent.  
  
“Just hold out your hands, it’s easy. I’ll show you. Hold him for me, please? Just for a few minutes? I find him very heavy.”  
  
Several nearby gelflings, and even a few odd podlings were watching the proceedings silently, curious as to what the skeksis lord was debating with the gelfling. skekOk could feel their gazes on his back, judging him. Reluctantly he accepted the infant.  
  
It was tiny, it fit easily into the palms of his cupped hands. And it wriggled like a nebrie in a blanket.  
  
“Hold him closer, or you will drop him,” Mossi instructed. skekOk reluctantly held the baby gelfling more securely, long taloned hands enclosing the blanket securely. The baby squealed in a high pitched manner and gurgled, oversized eyes peering up at him curiously.  
  
skekOk felt somewhat horrified.  
  
“You are a natural,” Mossi smiled, as skekOk awkwardly tried to keep a hold on the wiggling baby.  
  
“Hm,” skekOk agreed noncommittedly as the infant finally seemed to calmed down, having chomped down upon the silk of his finest waistcoat.  
  
Mossi’s expression suddenly became more serious.  
  
“I want us to be friends, Lord skekOk,” she told him peevishly. “It has been nearly a whole trine since I first arrived here, yet in all that time you’ve never once been nice to me. I don’t know if for some reason you feel threatened by me, but I want us to start again. In all honestly, I am better friends with lord skekMal, and he is not friends with anyone-”  
  
“That is not fair,” cackled a gravelly voice, causing them to both jump. “I have plenty of friends.”  
  
Like a shadow, skekMal had snuck up upon them silently and unseen. skekOk regarded him disdainfully, this was not the first time skekMal had done something like this before. Quite frequently he would appear without a sound, watching, listening, and laughing.  
  
Now he stood before them with shining eyes and a grin upon his face.  
  
“Does skekOk tell tales of the age of wonder again?” skekMal questioned. “skekMal knows many tales too, many newer ones…”  
  
“The stage is mine tonight,” skekOk replied matter-of-factly. “You’d need to speak to the Emperor if you wanted to give a speech.”  
  
“Oh, but I don’t want to speak to the Emperor,” skekMal shook his head. “I want to speak to you! I have many things on my mind. Things I must share! I’ve been waiting for your return all evening, Scroll Keeper.”  
  
“I’m going to find skekLi,” Mossi announced, drawing skekOk’s attention back to her. She nodded towards the baby. “Make sure he keeps warm.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you-” skekOk tried to offer the baby back.  
  
But Mossi was already rushing off into the crowd, quickly vanishing from sight.  
  
skekOk began to hurry after her, determined to catch up with her and return the baby. But it was hard to move quickly, with so many gelflings and podlings milling around he had to be careful not to knock any down or step on them. He could not simply slip through the crowds the way Mossi had.  
  
This would not do! He was a skeksis lord, not some gelfling child-minder!  
  
“Cursed gelfling,” he muttered in skeksan as he was forced to give up the pursuit. He looked down at his acquired charge, nearly completely hidden amongst his heavy sleeves, the baby squealed excitedly at the attention, tiny hands clasping at his shirt. “What am I supposed to do with you?”  
  
“You’re holding him the wrong way,” noted skekMal, his voice suddenly uncomfortably close.  
  
“No, I’m not,” skekOk stepped away from the Hunter, securing the baby in the crook of one arm.  
  
“You could let me carry him, I don’t mind,” skekMal drawled.  
  
“Absolutely not,” skekOk protested. “What do you know of child-care?”  
  
“Probably more than you,” skekMal sounded amused, still following uncomfortably close behind him.  
  
As skekOk put out one hand, forcing the Hunter to return some of his personal space, he realised the other seemed shorter than normal. Overall he seemed smaller, more lithe. And it was not just the lack of a carapace that was making him look this way, or the absence of any tassels, jewellery or decoration – skekMal had never been very decorative. Almost hesitatingly, skekOk looked down, and was shocked to see skekMal’s clawed toes bare upon the compacted earth.  
  
“Where are your shoes?!” he exclaimed in horror.  
  
In their place, skekMal wore only a pair of brown leather gaiters up to his knees.  
  
“I’m wearing what gelfling wear,” he grinned as if this was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
“But you’re not a gelfling!” skekOk admonished him. “You are practically naked! You’re not even wearing a carapace! Where is that? Hmm?”  
  
“I don’t like wearing all those cumbersome layers, they make me feel like a gift-wrapped parcel,” skekMal complained, shaking his head fiercely, and then grinned again. “I like it this way much more!”  
  
“skekVar won’t if he sees you…”  
  
“skekVar? Hah! skekVar has his self-important nose so high in the air, I doubt he would notice if I ran streaking, hehehe.”  
  
skekOk tried to blink away the mental image his mind immediately conjured up.  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” he replied haughtily, and hurried onwards again. But skekMal followed him closely.  
  
“Do you not ever question why we are expected to wear so much?” skekMal asked him insistently.  “Doesn’t it bother you that there are such strict regulations we must adhere to? Trying to pretend to be something we’re not? I am skeksis! Why must I pretend to be gelfling royalty? Why should clothes define us? Hehehe, why not dress like gelfling peasantry if you want to? What difference does it make? I am still skeksis.”  
  
“Ask skekEkt, I’m sure he would have a good explanation,” skekOk turned away, trying to get away from skekMal. “I am busy now, if you please, go away.”  
  
“I am onto something,” skekMal persisted. “A great literary idea! Philosophical ideas! Something no one has thought of before. I want to write about it! But I don’t have the eloquence. You on the other hand…”  
  
“I want nothing to do with your outlandish ideas,” skekOk retorted. “Don’t you have someone else to bother?”  
  
skekMal obviously didn’t.  
  
“Just imagine! You like ideas, you write all the time!”  
  
“I take historic facts. I document.”  
  
“You do more than that. You turn words into art!”  
  
skekOk stopped again at the unexpected compliment. He rearranged the ruff around his neck subconsciously as he turned to look at skekMal with new consideration.  
  
“Perhaps, I might think about it,” he told skekMal. “If you can help me find the gelfling called Mossi, then I might be willing to talk to you more. Say, tomorrow evening?”  
  
“Of course, of course, I will find her easily. Bring her to you,” skekMal grinned. “But I want to talk now. No tomorrows, no promises! skekMal keeps his word, he does! But skekOk might not…”  
  
“If you’re not going to cooperate then there is no point talking to you,” skekOk waved him away again impatiently as he adjusted his grip on the baby, and continued through the crowd. “I don’t need you.”  
  
The music was louder here, the crowds denser, skekOk was beginning to become very frustrated at the slow pace he was being forced to go, but fortunately for him the hundreds of smiling and curious faces he passed seemed none the wiser. But it also slowed down skekMal, and to the Scroll Keeper’s relief, he seemed to lose him.  
  
The ground beneath his shoes suddenly became was spongier and giving, he looked down and saw that he was standing upon a thick mat. Through the mass of gelflings he had to walk through, he had not see it, but immediately now recognised it for what it was. This could mean…  
  
Then, booming out over the music and the bubbling of voices, he heard a singular voice.  
  
“Come one, come all! All who dare challenge the strength of the mighty skekUng! Step forth!” roared an unmistakable gruff voice. “Who has the bravery to face me?!”  
  
skekOk meekly looked up and saw the hulking back of the Metallist, fortunately facing away from him, goading a large crowd into presenting him with challengers.  
  
He quickly turned, eager to get away before he was seen. skekOk did not want a repeat of what had happened last year, he still remembered the bruising pain he had had to endure from his dislocated shoulder.  
  
Not a moment later a gelfling suddenly flew out of nowhere, landing sprawled directly on the mat in front of him. skekOk stepped back as the young gelfling lad recovered and bounced back to his feet, looking a bit stunned but strangely elated for having been thrown so enthusiastically.  
  
“skekOk! Scroll Keeper!” skekUng’s voice boomed, making him freeze. “Come here! Show our audience what true skeksis bravery is like!”  
  
skekOk turned slowly to look, both affronted and fearful as he saw skekUng waiting for him, the crowd between them parting so that he could get through. It was an immensely unfair challenge, skekUng was amongst the largest of their kind, and skekOk did not doubt his strength. The Metallist did little besides manual work, a fact that he was somehow PROUD of! skekOk knew he would never understand how skekUng’s mind worked, nor did he particularly want to! The big brute!  
  
“I would love to participate, but I am quite busy now,” skekOk replied curtly, and then turned on his heel and attempted to flee.  
  
But the crowd of gelflings milling everywhere were hard to move through, there were too many tiny feet he risked crushing by shoving his way through, too much risk of accidentally knocking down or even crushing one of the empire’s subjects if he was not careful – but skekUng did not hold such cautious reserves. The Metallist surged through the already parted crowd unhindered, and took a firm hold of his shoulder before he could escape.  
  
“Nonsense, make time!” he guffawed and began to drag skekOk back towards where he had been.  
  
skekOk tried to protest, coming up with a million excuses but all of which left him tongue-tied and muted. His feeble protests, bracing his feet against the ground and trying to pull skekUng’s arm off him were useless. It didn’t help that he had only one arm free, the other trying to protect the baby from being accidentally crushed by the unknowing Metallist.  
  
Then like a serpent, skekmal appeared slither in out of nowhere, blocking skekUng’s way.  
  
“skekOk is no fit state to fight, skekUng,” he said slyly. “skekOk is with child. You couldn’t ask him to fight in such a state, could you, Master Metallist?”  
  
skekUng had stopped dead in his tracks, narrowing his eyes in confusion.  
  
“He’s what?!”  
  
“He has a baby of his own, he must care for,” skekMal continued, smiling so wide that skekOk could see every single one of his teeth. “He cares for it now, he is a devoted parent.”  
  
“How’s that possible?!” skekUng slowly looked down at skekOk with confused horror. “You’re joking, right?”  
  
skekOk could only frantically nod, finding that his words were still stuck in his throat – or perhaps that was skekUng’s elbow. He wanted desperately to clarify what skekMal actually meant but found himself too flustered and outraged to speak.  
  
“Show him the baby, skekOk,” skekMal grinned, enjoying the spectacle much too much. “Show him!”  
  
Hidden beneath his sleeves, the infant gelfling squealed loudly.  
  
skekUng instantly let go of his arm as if he was burnt, but still stared at him intently.  
  
“It’s not what you think!” skekOk managed to squawk. “It’s not mine!” Then feeling his face burning, he shoved away from skekUng and scurried into the crowd, skekMal running after him, cackling.  
  
As soon as he was certain he was a safe distance away, skekOk turned to glare at the Hunter.  
  
“Thank you for getting me out of that,” he said curtly. “But don’t ever do that again!”  
  
“Gahaha! Did you see his reaction?!” skekMal howled, startling several nearby gelflings.  
  
skekOk scoffed. And wondered again why skekMal was not enjoying the festival instead of following him around. Then again, skekMal probably had no one else to celebrate it with.  
  
“Thank you, again,” skekOk told him more concretely. “But I did not appreciate your method!”  
  
“He thought the baby was yours!”  
  
“I know what he thought!”  
  
A huge shadow suddenly loomed behind him. For a moment skekOk feared that skekUng had followed him, and began to bring up a bitter retort when he a deep guffaw interrupted his thoughts and he recognised who it was.  
  
skekMal, standing at his side, abruptly vanished with a loud squawk.  
  
The Scroll Keeper ducked, shielding his infant charge and narrowly avoiding being kicked in the head as skekMal reappeared several tror up in the air.  
  
“Ah! What in the world is wrong with you?!” skekMal howled, thrashing like a wildcat in the two arms that held him in a deep embrace high off the ground. “Let go! Let go, or I swear I will skin you!”  
  
Below him, skekLach the Census Taker staggered like an off-balance mounder, tilting dangerous far to one side as he laughed loudly.  
  
“Kissy, kissy!”  
  
“You dare-!? ACK!”  
  
skekMal’s howl of outrage drew the attention of several nearby gelfling, and with a loud thump he kicked skekLach squarely in the stomach, vaulting out of his arms and into the air.  
  
Hissing like a wild animal as he landed back on the ground, his robes shivering in rage, skekMal crouched low and scuttled away.  
  
skekLach hiccupped and staggered where he stood, a confused expression upon his face as he looked the direction skekMal had vanished. His immense bulk inadvertently blocking skekOk’s route.  
  
“Out of my way, you walking embarrassment,” skekOk squawked in skeksan as he continued to go unnoticed. “I have urgent business to attend to!”  
  
skekLach finally looked down and a wide grin spread across his slackened face.  
  
“My good friend,” he approached arms outstretched. skekOk quickly took several steps back, dodging out of the Census Taker’s reach. skekLach stumbled again, unbalanced on his feet. skekOk watched him with alarm, realising the very real risk that skekLach might crush and kill one of the visitors to the castle if he wasn’t careful.  
  
“skekVar will have you trialled for treason if he catches you in this state of mind!” skekOk warned him. “You’ve already been forbidden from drinking on formal occasions like this!”  
  
skekLach didn’t appear to hear him,  
  
“Come here,” he swiped again, more insistently. skekOk had to leap to get out of the way, nearly tripping over his own tail in his haste.  
  
It was a narrow miss, skekLach had been close enough that he could smell the strong scent of alcohol in skekLach’s beard, thick and coarse, something which all the other skeksis had mostly long since shaved off. The gelfling infant began to squeal loudly at the jostling, and it was with that that seemed to shock skekLach into stopping his advance.  
  
“Waszzat?” he questioned dazedly, tilting dangerously far forward to inspect what skekOk was holding.  
  
“My charge,” skekOk leant backwards, keeping the infant out of sight.  
  
“You’re female?” was the dumbstruck answer; skekOk rolled his eyes – and then even more aggravating, skekLach whispered. “Is it mine?”  
  
Where was skekVar?! Why wasn’t he doing his job?! He was going to go berserk when he found skekLach, a skeksis this drunk on such a big occasion might well land the Census-Taker relief of his title for many trine to come!  
  
“He’s a relative of the All-Maudra, I’ve been given the duty of caring for him while her ladyship partakes in the parade,” skekOk replied self-importantly, then asked sternly. “Have you seen skekLi in the past few minutes? Or the gelfling Mossi?”  
  
“I dunno,” skekLach seemed to be dumbstruck, and said nothing for a few moment. skekOk thought he was trying to think. But he was wrong. skekLach guffawed again, smiling at some point in the distant sky. “skekMal really didn’t like me hugging him, did he?” He burst into giggles.  
  
skekOk hissed in frustration and poked one pointed claw into the Census-Taker’s oversized belly.  
  
“Do you know where the All-Maudra is, at least?” he demanded, then added more simply. “Where are the vapran royalty?”  
  
skekLach stared at him gormlessly for a few moments, then grinned, nodding vigorously and waved for him to follow. “I know where they are, I do,” he sounded overjoyed as he turned and began to lumber away. “You tried the great food tonight? Lots of salted gourd and-and…. salted gourd, and cheese, and fish…and salted gourd.”  
  
skekOk moved to walk behind skekLach, so that he did not have to worry about crashing into anyone. He quickly checked on the baby again to make sure it was alright, the tiny gelfling stared back at him, looking somewhat upset but unharmed. skekOk’s biggest fear though was it would start crying, he didn’t know what he would do in that situation.   
  
All the more reason to find some way of passing the responsibility to someone else!  
  
“…salted gourd. Salted gourd! SALTED GOURD! No more salted gourd! Where is the meat?” skekLach suddenly lunged at a nearby gelfling. “WHERE’S THE MEAT?!”  
  
“There are plenty of grubs and roasted noggie if you would like-” replied the startled gelfling.  
  
“What is WRONG with you?!”  
  
skekOk interrupted, quickly shoving skekLach along and apologising to the startled gelfling.  
  
“I am sorry, he is not himself, right now,” he patted the gelfling on the shoulder reassuringly. “A skeksis lord should never shout.”  
  
The gelfling nodded his head quickly, seemingly accepting the apology, but followed skekLach’s stumbling form uneasily nonetheless. skekOk hurried after the Census Taker.  
  
Up ahead there was a small clearing in the crowd, where a long empty table was stationed. It had obviously been a buffet table earlier in the evening, but all the food and drink was now gone. All that was left was two skeksis sitting at one end of the bench, one of whom appeared to be almost passed out against the table.  
  
skekOk was absolutely aghast at this blatant disregard for good and expected behaviour. He stood all the taller and tried to look more respectable to make up for it.  
  
skekAyuk, as he could be identified by his unusually light hair, had his face flat against the table, his back shaking, his slackened arms wrapped around his head. Lacking all self-control, either in complete despair or from having drunk too much …perhaps both.  
  
The other skeksis, looking drastically out of place as he half-heartedly tried to comfort the Gourmand, stood skekSil the Steward.  
  
Rubies and garnets sparkled upon his waistcoat, while small gems encrusted his high cheekbones and glinted in his hair; skekSil the Steward was quite the spectacle in his long red and black robes. skekOk made a quick mental note to see if he could something similar made for himself in the future.   
  
“Good evening, Lord Steward,” skekOk greeted him as skekLach stumbled on alone. “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“I would be if not for these circumstances,” the Steward’s voice sounded strained as he nodded at skekAyuk’s shaking form. “But mustn’t complain. It wouldn’t do for him to elsewhere, not while the All-Maudra visits.”  
  
skekLach had come back, realising he was no longer being followed.  
  
“I would have thought skekVar would be more attentive,” skekOk complained, ignoring skekLach as he lumbered around to get a better look at skekAyuk. “What would the Emperor think if he knew of this indecent behaviour? Why didn’t you stop him?”  
  
“He was like this when I found him,” skekSil huffed. “The Gourmand not my responsibility. I should be leading the parade now! Me!”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!” skekLach suddenly demanded much too loudly of skekAyuk, startling everyone within earshot. “What has made you so sad?! Speak to me, my beautiful friend!”  
  
Wide-eyed, skekSil look on disbelievingly, having not realised just how drunk skekLach was. skekOk could only cringe in embarrassment, wishing he was elsewhere.  
  
skekAyuk meanwhile silently raised his head to look forlornly up at skekLach, seemingly unaffected by the loudness of the other’s voice.  
  
“Have you ever declared your love devotedly below the light of the three moons?” skekLach sounded as if he was struggling to breathe, but skekOk got the impression he was trying to be poetic.  
  
“What are you talking about!?” skekSil sounded flabbergasted.  
  
When both skekLach and skekAyuk abruptly burst into uncontrolled tears, hugging each other across the table – and knocking the entire thing over in the process – skekOk decided he had had enough.  
  
“Lord Steward, have you seen skekLi?” he asked determinedly. “Or the All-Maudra at least?”  
  
“I have more important things to worry about right now,” the Steward stressed irritably. “The Emperor will have finished leading the parade any minute now, and I will be expected to take his place while he talks to the vapran royalty! But I can’t while I need to take care of skekAyuk!”  
  
Then was a glint in the Steward’s eye, and slowly he gave skekOk an oily smile.  
  
“But perhaps, you could take my place?” he said, still smiling.  
  
“I have a mission of my own,” skekOk scoffed, and he raised the sleeve to reveal the gelfling infant he was carrying, gladly now relishing he had the excuse. “I must care for youngling, he is a relative of the All-Maudra herself. I’m trying to find her now.”  
  
The smile upon the Steward’s face dropped instantaneously, but then he smirked again.  
  
“Fine, but do me this favour first before you leave. If you will not stay here, and I cannot leave, then perhaps you could seek out skekEkt for me? The Emperor would not be pleased if he found out you had refused to act for the good of the empire and let these two wander freely, now, would he?”  
  
“Wouldn’t skekVar be a better option?” skekOk asked incredulously, knowing that the vain and theatrical Ornamentalist would probably be the least suitable as a warden out of all of them …not to mention likely very unwilling.  
  
“Yes, skekVar would be ideal, if you can find him, though that might take some time,” skekSil gave him a knowing smile. “But I know where skekEkt is now.”  
  
“Where is he?” skekOk gave in, impatient to move on.  
  
“Same place he is every year, in the central domes,” skekSil replied, pointing towards a large collection of white canvas structures. “Where he should be minding and organising the distribution and maintenance of decorations for the festival. But he is more likely to be at one of the smaller storage rooms at the back, you know how he is. Do this for me, and I will lead you to the All-Maudra myself.”  
  
skekOk nodded. Reluctantly he turned and headed in the direction of the domes, happily leaving skekLach behind – now sitting upon the ground beside the upturned table.  
  
He hurried, muttering to himself of his annoyances at the stupidity and ineptness of his fellow skeksis. Checking on the gelfling infant again, miraculously it was still unharmed, but still didn’t look very pleased…or maybe that was just how baby gelfling looked? He didn’t know.  
  
There were three central domes, each easily big enough to house a large number of skeksis if necessary, but these domes were not reserved for parties but acted as a hub for organisation and storage. skekEkt was located in the dome reserved for materials, whether meant as costume or for decoration, he governed over it all. But despite this, skekEkt himself was nowhere in sight. Only one or two busy gelfling ran around carrying flags and banners as he passed over the threshold.  
  
As a skeksis lord, none of them questioned why he was there.  
  
Remembering skekSil’s advice, he headed towards the back of the dome which were interconnected with several small storage rooms. Instinctively he headed towards the most brightly lit of the lot. He could hear the voices, specifically skekEkt’s voice, long before he could see him.  
  
Pushing aside a drape made from a sun-bleached flag, skekOk peered in.  
  
This storage dome had been emptied of all crates, instead it had been redecorated to more closely resemble someone’s personal chambers. Drapes hung from the framework holding up the walls, and the floor was thick with throw-rugs.  
  
skekEkt lay upon a cushioned lounge in the centre of it all, leaning upon one arm, he giggled and talked chirpily to the rapt attention of a small gathering of gelflings seated upon thick cushions around him. One was even feeding him berries from a platter.  
  
“Only the finest of materials will do,” skekEkt was saying, running his talons along piece of silk to emphasise his point, while batting his eyelashes. “It takes a keen eye to know what is truly valuable in something by sight, better to also use touch.”  
  
skekOk felt rather disgusted with the spectacle. He wasn’t really surprised though, skekEkt was prone to overindulgence of every kind. Sloth was nothing new.  
  
“Ornamentalist?” skekOk demanded rather irritably.  
  
skekEkt jolted up from his lounge with small shriek and turned to stare incredulously at him for a second. Snapping open a purple feathered fan, he fanned himself quickly, regaining his composure.  
  
“Yes, Scroll-Keeper, is there something you need?” the question was accompanied by the quirk of a brow that sent one of the gelflings into giggling peals of laughter. skekEkt’s smile broadened.  
  
skekOk didn’t like the feeling of their eyes upon him, or the way that several looked as if they were about to laugh. He shook his shoulders, ruffling up his robes and crossing his arms so that the opal jewels upon his sleeve cuffs were more visible.  
  
“The Steward needs your assistance.”  
  
“Oh, whatever for?” skekEkt lay back down again. “I’m busy now, he can find someone else to fix his robes or carry his things.”  
  
“And what exactly are you so busy doing?” skekOk asked disbelievingly.  
  
“Hm, finding an apprentice,” skekEkt grinned.  
  
“It’s a matter of urgency,” skekOk replied haughtily. “And the Emperor himself-”  
  
There was a scuffling sound and the flag-drape across the doorway was shoved roughly aside, ripping free as a skeksis pushed his way into the room.  
  
“There you are,” skekMal crowed upon catching sight of him. “Been looking for you. Found that small gelfling Mossi. She wants the baby back.”  
  
skekMal was no longer even wearing his overcoat, he had it haphazardly thrown over one shoulder. His upper half covered by a grey undershirt and a black waistcoat, his secondary arms hung poised at his sides for all the world to see.  
  
skekOk was about to utter a word of protest but the Ornamentalist beat him to it.  
  
“How vile! Get out of here!” he shrieked. “Shameful creature!”  
  
“Eh, what?” skekMal barked back irritably.  
  
Instinctively skekOk began to back out of the way, crossing his arms to guard the baby.  
  
“Cover yourself up, you animal!” skekEkt wailed, snapping his fan closed decisively. “Go back to the forest!”  
  
skekMal said absolutely nothing for a moment, then he launched himself at the Ornamentalist.  
  
The small group gelflings in the dome shrieked, fleeing as the two skeksis briefly tumbled. Being significantly more agile and smaller that skekEkt, skekMal was quickly able to climb up onto his enemy’s back and now was currently trying to tie the shrieking Ornamentalist’s head in his overcoat.  
  
“Skeksis and proud!” skekMal yelled triumphantly as skekEkt tripped over a footstool and fell against the wall as he tried to pull off the offending garment from his face. “Skeksis and-”  
  
He stopped, eyes widening in horror as a big shadow fell across the doorway.  
  
“skekVar!” he yelped. “It was the Ornamentalist’s fault!”  
  
But it wasn’t skekVar.  
  
“What are you squawking about? I don’t care,” skekLach was slumped in the doorway, leaning heavily upon the frame. “I just wantsss tuhhh find skekOhkk.”  
  
“You cantankerous little rat! How dare you!” skekEkt screeched, freeing himself with a flail of polished talons, ripping the overcoat off his head.  
  
skekMal quickly reassessed the situation. Eyes darting between skekLach, whom now leaned too close, and skekEkt who was storming towards him with outstretched talons.  
  
“Forget this, you’re all crazy,” he snarled, and sprinted past skekLach and out of the dome, leaving his overcoat behind. There were several yelps and shrieks of surprise as he fled, startling castle staff.  
  
For a moment there was silence, other than skekLach’s low chuckle of self-amusement.  
  
Then skekEkt, still breathing heavily, placed a hand over his heart and turned back to face the room. And immediately let out a high-pitched whine on noticing his devoted audience had fled in the chaos.  
  
“Nooooooo! They’re all gone!” he whined, he then rounded on the two of them. “You scared them all away, you oafs!”  
  
“I did no such thing,” skekOk complained.  
  
“Ooh, why did you come here?” skekEkt demanded, poking a glossy polished talon into skekOk’s bony chest. “What was so important that you had to interrupt my evening?”  
  
“Squawwrk! Don’t blame me,” skekOk wriggled away from him. “It is skekAyuk! He is drunker than a podling pickled in a barrel of wine! skekSil’s presence is demanded by the Emperor but he cannot leave while skekAyuk might embarrass himself.”  
  
The gelfling infant squealed, and skekEkt stepped back, looking down he noticed the small thing for the first time. skekOk got ready to give an explanation, but the Ornamentalist then he scoffed and looked away, uninterested. skekLach laughed again.  
  
“By the looks of it, he is not the only one this night,” skekEkt replied snippily. “I am not happy with this. Why is skekVar not doing his job? He should be the one doing this.”  
  
“He’s not around at the moment,” skekLach added loudly and unhelpfully. “I think he’s somewhere else… Anyway, skekSil said he wanted to talk to you, erm…follow me.”  
  
“No,” skekEkt exclaimed suddenly. “Ooh, this will not do! You are drunk!”  
  
“Just…just a little bit,” skekLach tried to keep a straight face, then immediately keeled against the doorframe, bent double in laughter.  
  
“You’ll stay here,” skekEkt said decisively, pushing skekLach forward into the converted storage dome.  
  
skekLach fell upon the lounge, and didn’t seem to have the strength to get back up.  
  
Sniffing in distaste, skekEkt quickly trotted out of the dome, following after skekOk.  
  
The journey back was uneventful, when they got back the table was still overturned. skekSil stood impatiently to one side, straining his neck to look over the crowds, no doubt searching for signs of the parade he was supposed to be leading. skekAyuk was still sitting upon the bench, hunched and being attended to by two anxious podlings trying to offer him water, but he seemed to be a better mood that when skekOk had last seen him at least.  
  
“skekEkt, where have you been?” he managed to ask weakly as he spotted them.  
  
“Entertaining,” skekEkt crossed his arms. “I would ask you the same, but I can see already what you have been doing.”  
  
Ayuk laughed weakly, then slid off the bench and nearly crushed one of the podlings.  
  
skekOk flinched, it would reflect badly on all the skeksis if one of them was seen acting in a very unlord-like way. That was meant to be skekVar’s responsibility, to make sure no one acted out of line, whether they be guest or skeksis. But he was no where in sight…  
  
“At last,” skekSil exclaimed. “I must find the Emperor now, it is urgent. skekEkt, you help is much appreciated.”  
  
“My evening was interrupted by this, but I suppose it can’t be helped,” skekEkt sniffed distastefully, then scoffed and took hold of one of skekAyuk’s arms, pulling him to his feet. “Oh, skekAyuk, why do you do this to yourself? I’m taking you back to the castle, the servants there can take care of you.”  
  
“You’re so kind, so kind,” skekAyuk said quietly, wobbling against skekEkt as he was led away.  
  
“Good, good, hurry now,” skekSil clapped his hands sharply, he smoothed the front of his robes reflexively and glanced irritably at skekOk. “Come now, quickly. We don’t have any time to lose.”  
  
With a flourish of his robes, the Steward turned on his heel and began to walk away with long smooth strides. skekOk hurried to keep up with him.  
  
Suddenly a pressure as someone grabbed at the back of his robes, slowing him.  
  
“I’m coming too,” guffawed a deep voice, skekOk looked up with horror as skekLach appeared to loom out of nowhere. “Hello, little one.”  
  
“Get off,” skekOk squawked, but didn’t have time to protest because skekSil was already a fair distance away, and he had to rush again to keep up with him. skekLach now stumbling after him.  
  
Soon skekOk spotted the outline of another skeksis, towering above crowds of gelflings and podlings, decadent in his bright robes and gilded crown, the Emperor was immediately recognisable. Though he could not see them, skekOk suspected the vapran royal family were as skekSil was headed straight for him.  
  
As he got closer he could see finally see them for himself. The Emperor was speaking with a decorative aging gelfling in a high rounded crown and long wings poised behind her back like a cape, a gelfling who could have only been the All-Maudra, the queen of all gelflings. Other royalty was there too, he could see also the gelfling king talking with several other vapran gelflings, likely his relatives. The entire royal family was here…  
  
skekOk was suddenly very aware of skekLach’s presence and began to feel worry. The Census Taker could not be allowed to go near the royal family, at all costs!  
  
He stopped in his tracks. Perhaps finding Mossi directly would be easier, it was not like he could simply hand the infant back over to the All-Maudra without explanation anyway, and skekMal had said that Mossi was looking for him.  
  
Meanwhile, the Steward clapping his hands strode towards the idle musicians, already calling instructions to them. The music that skekOk had heard before began to start up again, and the parade began to form once more.  
  
Spinning and twisting, skekSil began to hum, slowly building up upon the tune he began to sing, calling for everyone near and far to join him.  
  
skekSo finally made a move, liking the music he heard, he stepped away from All-Maudra, leading with him a delicate vapran gelfling barely half his height, into a spiralling dance, joining the parade once more but as a participant rather than the leader. Several more from the vapran royals followed after them, but the All-Maudra herself stayed behind.  
  
skekOk decided it wasn’t worth the risk of approaching now, not with skekLach so close, and he turned, intent on leading skekLach away, straight to skekVar if he could!  
  
Most of the crowd nearest to them were now moving in the opposite direction though, trying to follow after the parade, skekOk was slowed by this. But he was not the only one.  
  
Nearby, he spotted skekShod wading slowly through the crowd now rushing the opposite direction, keeping his arms raised above their heads. Something in his hands glinted beneath the lantern light.  
  
skekOk’s fingers flexed instinctively, he had always had a weakness for shiny things, and he quickly changed his direction to intercept the Treasurer.  
  
“skekShod? skekShod, what have you got there? Show me,” he demanded, chasing after the larger skeksis.  
  
skekShod turned to him with a low whistling laugh and held up handfuls of jewellery in his hands.  
  
“Emerald and silver,” he hummed in a low voice, sounding very pleased. “The All-Maudra brings many gifts with her.”  
  
skekOk began to instinctively reach out towards one particularly large jewel, in which he could see the reflection of his face in its shiny surface. Shod immediately yanked them away.  
  
“Not for you,” he grouched. “These are mine now, I will keep them safe.”  
  
“I might want more soon,” skekOk told him. “I will talk to skekEkt.”  
  
“You do that,” skekShod replied. “I return to the castle now, too much noise here.”  
  
“Good for you,” skekOk snapped, gesturing at skekLach. “I’m stuck with a baby and a giant drunk one. Have you seen skekLi?”  
  
“No,” skekShod shook his head, then looked towards where he had gestured. “Giant drunk what?”  
  
“skekLach the Lump-” skekOk turned, only to realise that skekLach was gone – he smiled despite himself. “Hah! He’s no longer my responsibility, the fool has ran off! Someone else can take responsibility for him now!”  
  
“Like the All-Maudra?”  
  
“No, why would you even suggest-”  
  
“He’s talking with her now.”  
  
“He’s what?!”  
  
skekOk looked, and sure enough, he spotted skekLach’s bulky form back from where they had come, addressing the gelfling queen.  
  
“Thra damn this wretched evening!” he cursed, and turned to skekShod, thrusting the gelfling baby bundle into his arms. “Hold this for me, it’s fragile, I have business to attend to!”  
  
He did not give the Treasurer a moment to protest as he turned around and hurried back the way he had come.  
  
Unfortunately, he suspected he was already too late.  
  
One look at the All-Madura told him all he needed to know, while proud and stern faced, she looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
“Your royal highness,” he walked as quickly as dignifiedly possible and bowed low to the queen gelfling quickly. “It is an honour to make your acquaintance.”  
  
“Likewise, lord skeksis,” the All-Maudra dipped her head in turn, though she did not bow as deeply. “Forgive me, I have not yet learnt all of the lords by their names. You are?”  
  
“I am skekOk, the Scroll-Keeper, my queen,” skekOk bowed. “I’m so sorry that you have had to put up with my brethren’s blathering. He is not himself at the moment, too much to drink. Too sensitive to the stuff, he is. I just want to apologise on the behalf of all skeksis if he has said anything offensive to you…?”  
  
“It has been quite alright,” the All-Maudra replied, smiling uncomfortably. “Though I was not aware that skeksis could become inebriated, but I was able to guess from the tale that he was telling me-”  
  
“I was telling her about that visit we paid to that woodland village a few decades back?” skekLach gave him a playful shove. “You know, the one where I-”  
  
“Stop, stop, stop!” skekOk raised both his hands in protest. “Do not say any more about that visit. Ever!” He quickly tried to regain his composure and give the All-Maudra a sympathetic look. “I apologise again, please ignore him. This is most embarrassing for all of us. I will accompany him back to the castle immediately so that he can sleep it off.”  
  
Then skekLach was suddenly leaning heavily upon his shoulder, nearly crushing him below his weight.  
  
“Did you know that if I was married to the gelfling queen then I would technically be king of all gelflings?” skekLach whispered loudly to him. “If I was king of the gelflings, wouldn’t that mean I outrank the Emperor?”  
  
skekOk was about to protest that no, skekLach would still rank below the All-Maudra (and skekSo too, if the Emperor had anything to say about it), when a slender male gelfling with long flowing blonde hair stepped forward to stand guard in front of the queen, glaring decisively up at skekLach’s towering form.  
  
“Show some respect,” he barked. “That is the All-Maudra you are addressing, and on top of that, my wife!”  
  
“…” skekLach stared down at him incomprehensibly for a few moments, then grinned. “Excuse me, young lady, but have we met before?”  
  
“I’m a MAN!” came the indignant squawk of the king.  
  
“I honestly can’t tell the difference right now…”  
  
Seeing this could quickly become a political disaster, skekOk realised he had to act fast.  
  
“I’m so sorry, your royal family,” he bowed low to both of the gelfling royal couple in turn. “Please forgive my oafish compatriot, he has been drinking excessively, and shames us all with his outlandish behaviour. The Emperor will have him punished, once he hears of this! I am so sorry. We will go now.”  
  
“It is quite alright, we understand,” replied the All-Maudra, but the king looked decidedly less than understanding.  
  
Taking a firm hold upon skekLach’s sleeve, skekOk tried to pull him after him.  
  
“Come on, skekLach, you are wanted elsewhere,” he tried to encourage him. Slowly but surely he began to lead skekLach away, all the while watched sternly by the two heads of the vapran royal family.  
  
This was not his night…  
  
“There you are!” a commanding voice shouted loudly.  
  
skekVar’s booming voice could not have been more welcome, and skekOk nearly cried with relief as skekLach was yanked roughly to one side by an equally large skeksis. “You shame us all! What is your malfunction!?”  
  
“I’m having a good evening, brother,” skekLach grinned back, practically beak to beak with skekVar and seemingly unware of the fierce glare he was getting. Then without warning, he leapt upon him, laughing. “I care for you so much, you don’t even know…”  
  
“Get off!” skekVar growled, stumbling beneath the other’s weight. “Get off, you fool!”  
  
But Lach just continued laughing, readjusting his hold whenever skekVar managed to pull his hands off.  
  
There was a slight scuffle, skekVar quickly gainingthe upper hand, he shook skekLach once in warning, then wordlessly began to march him away. skekOk breathed a sigh of relief, reflexively neatening his coat once again.  
  
Before he could start to relax again though, he heard laughter and a familiar voice singing.  
  
 _“There once was a General skek,  
Who claimed all fun he would check,  
But such was this farce,  
They ignored his fat ars-”_  
  
There was a smack and a yelp, and then skekLi appeared carrying a large crate, followed closely by Mossi who holding onto several folded brightly coloured banners.  
  
“skekVar’s shouting gave your position away,” she joked, giving him a toothy grin. “What was that about?”  
  
“skekLach,” he explained simply, then gave her an accusing stare. “Where have you been all night? I’ve been waiting for ages.”  
  
“We could ask you the same thing, you vanished,” skekLi replied peevishly, looking down to ruffle Mossi’s hair affectionately.  
  
“Where’s the baby?!” Mossi suddenly exclaimed, she gave him accusing look. “Where is he?!”  
  
skekOk suddenly realised with embarassment how irresponsible he looked, but he covered it up quickly.  
  
“I gave the infant to skekShod,” he said snippily. “Now you will have to find him, just like I’ve been wandering everywhere trying to find you.”  
  
“I would have taken him back ages ago if you hadn’t run off, Lord skekOk,” Mossi replied neutrally. “I only meant for you to hold him while I found skekLi.”  
  
“You are silly, skekOk,” skekLi chided him. “I told you I was coming back. How was I supposed to find you if you had left?”  
  
skekOk puffed up in indignation, but found he did not have the energy to offer a retort, and he deflated again.  
  
“Pfft,” skekOk made an offended sound, flapping one hand in annoyance at the miscommunication. “Next time be clearer. I’ve been looking to give it back to the All-Maudra or one of her children. Now I’m tired, I’m thirsty and I’ve wasted much of my evening!”  
  
He turned away irritably, and found skekShod standing behind him silently.  
  
“Perfect timing,” he said to the Treasurer, ignoring the silent glare he was being given. “Give me the baby back.”  
  
“I want to go back to the castle,” skekShod complained, in his arms the gelfling infant squirmed, gumming at a large opal broach that was attached to the Treasurer’s coat.  
  
“And so do I,” skekOk wasted no time in answering, walking away.  
  
“Hey now, don’t be like that,” skekLi called after him. “We’ll see you later, yes?”  
  
“Perhaps,” skekOk agreed, and moved off, at last free again and determined to have the evening to himself.  
  
He followed his nose this time, seeking out the nearest buffet table, of which there was no shortage this celebration. skekOk found one soon enough, nodding and smiling courteously to the gelflings he passed, but not stopping once until he was beside the table.  
  
But by this time in the evening, much of the food was gone, but there was still drink. He grunted noncommittedly, and served himself a fair draught of warmed wine. He felt his nerves calm slightly afterwards, but it he only felt more tired.  
  
Perhaps it was time to call it a night…  
  
When he spotted the shadow of yet another big skeksis looming over him, he turned to glare them without restraint. He didn’t care if he would get in trouble for it, he didn’t care if it was the Emperor himself, he just didn’t want to be bothered anymore.  
  
skekGra the Cartographer did not appear to get the message.  
  
“skekOk, there you are,” he joyfully patted him upon the back, nearly knocking him over. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, and been hearing the oddest of tales! skekUng was claiming you had offspring of your own! Hah! Anyway, come with me, you’re needed now.”  
  
“Needed?” skekOk grouched. “For whatever reason?”  
  
“To tell the tale of the dawn of the Golden Age, of course!”  
  
skekOk had forgotten. The very reason he had chosen to stay down here, the same role he took every solstice at this celebration! His duty as a historian, and representative of the Castle of the Crystal!  
  
“Ack! I got so distracted I forgot!” he exclaimed, he flapped his hands at skekGra, urging him to move. “Quickly, quickly, lead me there!”  
  
Fortunately they were not far from the main podium.  
  
The two of them hurried towards the raised podium where many gelflings were already gathered, many visiting important individuals were seated, including much of the visiting Vapran royalty. Many others crowded around on the ground, sitting with their legs crossed, children running around playing as they waited. skekOk made his way onto the stage, quickly neatening his robes and shining the gems upon his sleeves subconsciously again.  
  
He began to talk immediately, it came naturally to him. This was who he was, a teller of tales, a speaker of fables and history alike. Nothing made him happier, nothing brought him more joy. This was his true calling, this was why he loved his job. And the crowd loved him too.  
  
The fatigue he felt left him as soon as he began to speak. He might have talked for hours, he was not sure, he recounted the tale he told everyear, a few new words added here and there to make it more flourish, more exciting.  
  
“…and that was the day, that the urskeks in their immense wisdom, unrivalled they were in beauty, intellect and power, created the skeksis in their own image, crafted from all the creatures of Thra to create something more. A race which could protect the crystal heart of Thra, and protect all of those alike under her light.”  
  
He finished.  
  
Their fierce applause lifted his spirit, and skekOk felt his heart swell with pride.  
  
As skekOk looked out at the young smiling faces, their features softly rounded joy and their eyes sparkling like stars, he couldn’t help feel as if he saw the future, and he smiled. He bowed to his audience.


End file.
